


Sweets

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drabble, M/M, Squick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-12
Updated: 2004-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 01:06:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18435866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Challenge: Pick an Ick





	Sweets

Standing side-by-side Crabbe and Goyle made an impenetrable wall. “Where you think you’re going, Weasel?” Goyle grunted.

“I… I was coming to see you.”

“S’what we thought,” said Crabbe.

They pressed Ron firmly against the stone wall and Goyle kissed him, the poignant taste of sweets passing from tongue to tongue. Crabbe locked his lips on Ron’s neck, nibbling and sucking, sounding as though he were sloppily slurping spaghetti. One of them kneaded Ron’s erect cock through his trousers, and they pressed closer, their weight heavy and firm against him. A few harsh thrusts and Ron came, begging for more.


End file.
